peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of illegal things and arrests John378 done and had
Shawn Eric Williams, known as John378, is a bomber and a hacker who resides in the United States. He has been arrested lots of times. He is notorious for murdering people. He has appeared in this episodes: * The Bombings * Hacker John * Dakota Party (cameo) * Daddy Pig's Car (short brief) List of times John378 has been arrested. * He has been arrested for 3 years in 1985. * He has been arrested for 2 years in 1992. * He has been arrested for 7 years in 1997. * He has been arrested for 2 years in 2012. * He has been arrested since September 2018 and will be arrested until June 2032, which is 14 years in prison. List of illegal things John378 has done * In 1980, he was set off with a caution for using marijuana in a public area. * In 1985, he was arrested for 3 years because of being a part of the murder of John Williams. He was released in 1988. * In 1989, he illegally went a u-turn really fast (190mph) on Interstate 30. * In 1990, he was set off with a caution for bringing marijuana into another country that lawfully bans marijuana. * In 1992, he was arrested for 2 years for shooting a block of flats with an assault rifle. He smashed a window when he shot. He was released in 1994. * In 1994, he illegally used cocaine near a police station. * In 1997, he was arrested for 7 years after breaking into someone's house and stealing all their money, at 12AM. He was released in 2004. Reports say he was in a robbery or a burgluary. * In 2006, he sold crack cocaine on his street, which is not too illegal. He received $9800. * In 2007, he smoked heroin on the streets near his house. Not that illegal, but he was nearly caught. * In 2009, he exploded a closed building with a hand grenade in the middle of nowhere, at 11:36PM PIST. * In 2012, he was arrested for 2 years for stealing someone's supercar, driving 170mph in that supercar, crashing into another car, and setting that car on fire. He was released in 2014. * In 2015, he illegally climbed up the Golden Gate Bridge in the United States. He was set off with a caution. * In 2017, he killed a sheep in a farm by shooting a pistol at it. Not illegal, but the farmer chased John. John striked back with a knife stab on that farmer. He was set off with a caution for that stab. * On September 29th 2018, at 9:18AM PIST, he was arrested for 14 years after murdering Patrick Hopkins and Mason Simpson with his knife. He was sent to court, and he will be released in June 2032. * On a Peppa Pig episode, he bombed the area that Peppa Pig lived in. Category:Illegal things